Une question de point d'interrogation
by Red Velvet Sweet Coffee
Summary: Epoque des Maraudeurs.  Parfois, il suffit d'un simple point d'interrogation pour dérégler convictions et amour-propre, pour faire douter quelqu'un qui habituellement ne sait que foncer. C'est ce que constate Luytena Cayrel à ses dépends...


_Blabla de l'auteure : Le prénom de Luytena et son nom, Cayrel, proviennent de noms d'étoiles. En fait, le nom de l'étoile est « Luyten », et elle appartient à la constellation de la Licorne. Cayrel appartient à la constellation de la baleine (un petit clin d'œil à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra... Je t'aime, ma maman baleine). Juste parce que je trouvais que c'était un joli nom. J'ai hésité avec Electra, pour le prénom. Puis je me suis dit qu'autant choisir un nom d'étoile, autant prendre quelque chose d'original._

_L'idée de l'Os en lui-même m'est venue... Après le titre, un matin, en écoutant la radio (Pas RITM mais France Inter) où un acteur a dit quelque chose du genre "un point d'interrogation me met à genoux" ou je ne sais plus quoi. Puis le titre est venu._

_Sans doute l'un des plus longs que j'ai écrit, mais certainement pas le meilleur. Je vous préviens d'avance, il est bourré de clichés ^^ A part ça, bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

Une question de point d'interrogation**

Je l'aime ?

Quelle blague… Et pourtant, moi qui n'aurais jamais pu croire à ça, moi qui aurais ri au nez de quiconque m'aurait dit ça, moi je me la pose, maintenant, cette question. Tout est dans le point d'interrogation, tout est question de ce point d'interrogation. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours détesté ce signe de ponctuation. Qui aurait pu penser que moi, Luytena Cayrel, se poserait une telle question ? Moi qui d'habitude ne m'en pose aucune, fonce sans réfléchir… D'ailleurs, mes amis trouvent que je ne réfléchis pas assez à mes décisions. Peu importe, je ne vois pas en quoi et encore moins pourquoi je devrais revoir mon mode de réflexion, simplement sous prétexte que je suis sûre de moi, de mes sentiments et de ma vie. Que j'étais, en fait. Et là, depuis quelques jours, il a suffit de pas grand-chose pour que je me mette à douter comme pas possible, à l'image d'une gosse de première année à Serdaigle qui aurait peur de ne pas s'être assez plongé dans des tonnes et des tonnes de bouquins pendant les vacances d'été, et de ne pas connaître assez par cœur la vie de Poudlard. Un simple grain de sable a suffi à ébranler tout mon mode de vie, à gripper le mécanisme bien rodé.

Vous y croyez vous ? Moi j'ai toujours du mal à avaler ça. Et cette stupide question qui me revient sans cesse, histoire de remuer encore le couteau dans la plaie, d'enfoncer un peu plus mes barricades d'assurance interne, ou du moins le peu qu'il en reste, à défaut de mieux.

Dis, ça ne te suffit pas de me faire douter ? Non ? Tu dois en plus tourner constamment à l'intérieur de mon crâne ? Si seulement tu pouvais faire moins de bruit, essayer de te faire toute petite… Mais non hein, il faut que tu me nargues, que tu viennes me poignarder dans mon « amour-propre », si on peut appeler ce que tu attaques inlassablement comme ça. Comme si ça n'était pas suffisant d'avoir réussi à me faire douter de moi depuis un bail maintenant, plusieurs jours durant ? N'importe qui aurait laissé tomber depuis longtemps, en voyant qu'il avait réussi son but premier, tu ne crois pas ? Non, bien sûr, tu es aussi acharnée que je le suis moi-même. Normal, me diras-tu, tu fais un peu partie de moi, quand même. Mais bon… Tu te rends compte d'à quel point tu es insupportable ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans ma tête maintenant, et que moi, Luytena Cayrel, ai été reléguée au second plan, à ta place -ou du moins à celle que tu devrais occuper-, en arrière-plan… Je t'assure, j'ai vraiment l'impression que maintenant, cette personne insupportable qui doute sans cesse, n'arrête pas de changer d'avis, de goûts, de pensées, ce n'est pas moi. Juste une étrangère, une inconnue. Et tu sais quoi ? En plus de me faire changer radicalement, tu es en train de me rendre folle. Si, si, je t'assure ! Regarde, je te parle, je m'adresse à toi comme si tu étais… quelqu'un. Comme si tu existais quoi. Bien sûr que tu n'existes pas. Enfin, si, mais pas physiquement, je veux dire. Tu comprends ? Tu n'existes pas et je parle pourtant… Vraiment, je t'assure, tu me rends folle ! Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Après tout, tu as gagné. Oui, je m'avoue vaincue. Alors quoi ? Ça ne te suffit pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je doute, ce n'est pas déjà assez ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Ah, non, je n'ai jamais été aussi acharnée ! Mais tu es folle ma pauvre. Même Sirius -oui, Sirius. Je te fais d'ailleurs remarquer que c'est à cause de toi que je l'appelle comme ça maintenant. Bien sûr que non, sans toi, stupide question, je ne l'aurais jamais appelé Sirius. Il serait resté à jamais Black, dans mon esprit comme dans mes paroles. Maintenant, je dois faire attention à ce que je dis, à ne pas l'appeler « Sirius » au lieu de « Black »- toujours est-il que même Sirius ne se serait jamais autant acharné. Après avoir constaté sa victoire incontestable, il serait parti -le crier sur tous les toits, certes, mais il serait parti quand même !-. Enfin, heureusement qu'il n'est pas dans mon esprit hein, ou qu'il ne peut pas lire mes pensées... ce serait catastrophique !

Ah… c'était tellement plus simple avant, quand je n'avais pas à réfléchir à ce que je disais, que je pouvais juste laisser libre cours à mes pensées, parce que je le détestais. Évidemment que non, je n'avais pas tous ces problèmes-là, avant que tu n'arrives, que tu ne t'immisces dans ma vie. Oui, mille fois oui, je te considère comme une saleté de parasite, parce que ce n'est rien d'autre que ce que tu es ! Elle était tellement plus facile, ma vie, avant que tu n'apparaisses. Je ne me posais aucune question, je laissais mes pensées sortir de ma bouche sans aucun problème… Tu me compliques la vie ! Et tu la rends infernale aussi, soit dit en passant. Si seulement je trouvais le moyen de t'effacer, de te faire dégager définitivement… Non, ce n'est pas gentil ce que je pense. Mais tu ne rends pas compte d'à quel point ta présence m'est intolérable ! Si ? À la bonne heure. Alors, quand est-ce que tu te décideras à remédier à ça ? Mais non, pas au fait que tu sois insupportable, au fait que tu existes, tout simplement. Comment ça, tant que moi je n'aurai pas réglé ce problème par moi-même, tu ne pourras pas partir ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est une blague hein ? Tu me fais marcher, non ? Quoi « non » ? Tu ne me fais pas marcher ? Alors, pas de départ prévu pour l'instant ? Pas de train ou de point de ramassage où je puisse te laisser ? Vraiment, tu es sûre ? Absolument certaine, même ? Tu n'es pas drôle… Non seulement, tu me pourris la vie, mais en plus, tu ne me laisses aucune solution pour me débarrasser de toi ! Allez, fais un effort ! Bon sang… Quand je te dis que tu es insupportable -ce qui est, en réalité, un euphémisme-, tu comprends pourquoi je le dis, maintenant ? Oui, je soupire, et je soupire même à haute voix ! Oups, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Lily se tourne vers moi.

- Un problème Luyt' ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hum… Non, non. Tout va très bien. Enfin, je veux dire, il n'y a aucun problème.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde d'un air étonné et suspect ? OUI, je doute, oui il y a un gros problème ! NON rien ne va ! Je lui fais un sourire rassurant, à moitié convaincue par mes propres paroles. Avec ce sourire, est-ce que j'essaie de me rassurer moi, ou elle ? Et est-ce mon sourire ou mon hésitation qui la conduisent à hausser un sourcil ? Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue non plus, et elle me regarde d'un air étrange. Je refuse que quiconque sache que je suis désespérément perdue, à cause d'une simple question, d'un simple point d'interrogation. Remus et Sirius se tournent vers moi en entendant mon incertitude. L'un me regarde avec le même air bizarre et surpris que Lily, l'autre… me regarde avec un sourire vainqueur. Mon cœur fait un triple saut -sans élastique- et retombe lourdement à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique, ou plutôt tout au fond de mon estomac. Comment expliquer que des dizaines de blattes se mettent à grouiller au même instant, dans ce même estomac ? Je déteste ne pas comprendre tout ça ! Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je demande à Lily de m'expliquer tout. En toute discrétion, bien sûr. Mais pour l'instant, je lance un regard noir à Sirius, avant de détourner le regard, et de me replonger dans mes considérations internes. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, malgré le fait que l'incertitude soit à présent fermement installée en moi et me change totalement, c'est que tout ça est à cause de lui. Parce que oui, cette question que je me pose sans cesse et qui m'insupporte qui est « Je l'aime ? » le concerne lui, Sirius Orion Black. Et je lui en veux terriblement pour ça. Le pire ? Il semble s'être rendu compte que je suis de plus en plus pleine d'hésitation, et il savoure ça. Parce que oui, Sirius a toujours essayé de faire tomber mon mur d'assurance, et que bien malheureusement et tout aussi malgré moi, contre mon gré, depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, peut-être deux, il a réussi. Allez savoir comment, je me le demande toujours. Après tout, il n'a rien pour me plaire. Il est prétentieux, stupide, musclé, il a un sourire éblouissant, il est drôle, il a de la répartie… Absolument rien pour plaire, vous dis-je ! D'ailleurs il faut absolument que je l'efface totalement, immédiatement et définitivement de mon esprit ! Car oui, autant que cette question, je le retrouve constamment dans ma tête. Pas littéralement, hein. C'est juste une façon de dire qu'il m'obsède. Ou pas. Je ne suis absolument pas obsédée par lui. Pour qui vous me prenez ? Moi, Luytena Cayrel, être obsédée par un garçon et tomber amoureuse, et en plus de Sirius Black ? Vous devez débloquer.

Au passage, pour ceux qui trouveraient mon prénom étrange, c'est un nom d'étoile. Mes parents pensaient que je serais un garçon, et allez savoir pourquoi, ils n'ont pas cherché de nom de fille. J'étais censée m'appeler « Luyten », qui est le vrai nom de l'étoile en question. C'est une tradition dans la famille Cayrel de donner des noms d'étoiles aux enfants -comme dans les familles Black et compagnie, d'ailleurs…-. Et comme ils trouvaient que Luyten n'était pas un nom très féminin -je ne peux que leur donner raison, d'ailleurs- et qu'il s'est avéré que (par esprit de contradiction, sans doute) je suis née fille, ils ont décidé de simplement rajouter un A, à la fin du prénom. Ce qui donne Luytena. Au moins, je suis sûre que personne n'aura le même nom que moi ! D'ailleurs, l'astre qui a donné mon nom provient de la constellation de la licorne. Et évidemment, mon patronus est une licorne. Mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'un hasard ? Pour ma part, je ne crois pas tellement aux hasards… Mais allez savoir.

Je me lève. Je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose, trop préoccupée que j'étais par des questions existentielles. Une seule question, en fait.

- Tu viens Lily ?

Même là, mon ton n'est pas très assuré. Laisse-moi tranquille, satanée hésitation !

- J'arrive.

Elle se lève, s'excuse auprès de la personne avec qui elle parlait, et fait un sourire à Potter. Un sourire ? Tiens, il n'y a pas que moi qui change. Je crois que finalement, il y a plus urgent, et surtout plus intéressant que ma stupide incertitude et mes conflits internes ! Je vous assure que je vais la faire parler à propos de tout ça. On sort toutes les deux de la Grande Salle d'un pas vif. Je suis tellement pressée d'entendre ce qu'elle a à dire sur le sujet que je ne peux résister à mon envie, et lui pose la question alors que l'on monte les grands escaliers du hall.

- Dis Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Potter et toi ?

Elle me lance un regard troublé.

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Hum, si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu le regard et le sourire que tu lui as lancés tout à l'heure à table, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil tout entière. Et puis, ça fait un bail que tu ne l'as pas insulté. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

- Non, non, pas besoin de dessin, répond-t-elle précipitamment. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais que tu évites de parler aussi fort et surtout, qu'on en reparle dans la salle commune.

- Pas de problème ! Tant que tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails. Et tu le feras.

Aaaah, la Luytena habituelle est de retour ! Sortez les bouteilles de bièraubeurre ! Quoique, non, ce n'est pas assez bien, ni adapté, pour fêter ça. Du champagne serait peut-être mieux, non ? Ou du whisky pur-feu, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être les trois ? Oh, bon sang ! Revoilà l'inconnue insupportable… Je reste silencieuse pendant le reste du trajet, atterrée par la réapparition aussi soudaine de mon ennemie jurée, que j'avais espérée et crue enterrée pendant un instant. Nous voilà déjà arrivées devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je laisse Lily dire le mot de passe, puis la suis à l'intérieur. Je m'écroule en soupirant dans l'un des gros fauteuils confortables de la salle commune.

- Alors ? J'attends.

- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Tu ne veux pas poser des questions ?

Non, je préfèrerais que tu parles toute seule.

- D'accord.

Moi ? Me contredire ? Jamais !

- Depuis quand c'est… comme ça ?

- Je dirais… deux-trois semaines. Moins d'un mois en tout cas.

- Qu'est-ce qui as déclenché ça ?

- Là, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Question suivante.

- Tu penses souvent à lui ?

- Tout le temps.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Bon, en fait ce n'est pas une question. Je sais qu'elle l'aime. Je pourrais le lui dire « tu l'aimes », mais je préfère qu'elle me le dise elle-même. Qu'elle se mette devant le fait accompli sans moi.

- Euh… je crois ?

- Oui, ou non ?

- C'est facile pour toi, tu es toujours si sûre de tout.

Ça c'est toi qui le dit ma belle. Je peux te jurer que si tu savais ce que je pense vraiment, tu ne dirais pas ça !

- Si tu le dis. Donc, tu l'aimes ? Et arrête de détourner mes questions s'il te plaît, réponds.

Les conseilleurs ne sont pas les payeurs comme on dit !

- Alors oui, je l'aime.

- À la bonne heure ! Et tu comptes le lui dire ?

- Non.

- Si, tu comptes le lui dire.

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Si tu ne le lui dis pas, Lily Evans, je te fais boire du veritaserum, je te traîne à ses pieds et je te pose la question fatidique : « Est-ce que tu aimes James Potter ? » devant lui et tout le reste de la population de Poudlard. Et là, tu seras bien obligée de l'avouer. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

C'est fou comme j'aime la Luytena habituelle et ses arguments ! Par contre, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ma Lil' ou être elle en ce moment, en sachant que la plupart de mes arguments ne sont pas que de la gueule. Hé oui, je serais capable de faire tout ça, si mon étrangère attitrée n'a pas repris ma place une nouvelle fois au moment où je m'attaque à cette tâche, ou si ma question personnelle n'est pas revenue me faire rager.

- Non Luyt'. Je lui dirai.

- Et quand est-ce que tu te décideras ?

- Je ne sais pas… demain, peut-être.

- Il n'y a ni demain ni peut-être qui tiennent. Tu vas y aller aujourd'hui, pas plus tard que ce soir, dès que tu le verras entrer dans la salle commune.

- Et s'il me rejette ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait de moi.

- Alors premièrement parce que tu es belle à tomber par terre et intelligente, deuxièmement parce que tu es aussi adorable que gentille, troisièmement parce qu'en plus d'avoir toutes les qualités requises pour être « la petite amie idéale » pour lui et n'importe quel autre garçon sensé, il se trouve que James Potter crève d'envie de sortir avec toi parce qu'il t'aime depuis notre première année ici, à Poudlard. Même si c'est un crétin prétentieux, tu es capable de le changer afin que je puisse l'accepter comme beau-frère, j'en suis sûre. Par contre, je refuse que Black devienne mon « frère » par alliance. Alors pour ça, tu devras te débrouiller toute seule.

Si je refuse que Sirius devienne mon beau-frère, c'est simplement parce que je veux qu'il devienne plus que ça. Mais non, je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Vous êtes complètement jetés vous… Moi, amoureuse de Sirius ? Même dans vos rêves les plus fous, il n'en est pas question ! Ou pas. En fait, il en est gravement question, et c'est bien le problème. Terrible problème. Et ma Lily qui me dit que je suis toujours « si sûre de tout »… Fais-moi rire ma belle, fais-moi rire !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre que ça…

- Bon sang, Lily ! Mais tu es absolument aveugle ma pauvre ! Bien sûr que James Potter est fou de toi. Il l'a toujours été et le problème est que tu n'as jamais accepté de le voir autrement qu'un paon qui se pavane dans le château.

C'est moi qui dis ça ? Vous en êtes sûrs ?

- Luyt', tu peux parler, toi… avec Sirius Black, ce n'est pas mieux.

Quoi, Sirius ? Alerte !

- Black ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

Génial le ton super-détaché… très crédible, si vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense !

- Comme ça, pour rien. À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a lancé un sourire vainqueur tout à l'heure, au dîner ?

Arrête d'observer ma réaction, Lily ! A cause de ça, je n'ai même pas le temps de me composer un visage indifférent.

- Je… n'en ai aucune idée. Et… et puis après tout, c'est son problème. Je… je me fiche de ce que ce crétin peut penser !

Comment ça je ne suis absolument pas crédible et Lily m'a tout à fait percée à jour ? Non et non : c'est impossible !

- Euh… Lily ? J'ai un livre à… aller chercher… à la bibliothèque. Je l'ai oublié là-bas.

- Mais on n'est pas passées à la bibli aujourd'hui. Enfin, si moi, mais pas toi.

- Oh, j'ai dû confondre alors. Ah, oui, maintenant, je me souviens. Je l'ai oublié dans une salle de classe vide à côté de la tour d'astronomie. J'étais allée là-bas pour écrire une lettre à ma sœur. Et j'avais sorti le livre… pour lire après la lettre !

- Tu es sûre ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Arrête de froncer les sourcils, ça va te donner des rides avant l'âge. Et bien sûr que je suis sûre… Que tout cela est faux. Et que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour **m'enfuir** ! Je me compose un sourire sûr de moi (un sourire de façade quoi, uniquement destiné à couvrir mes arrières…) avant de lui répondre.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre Lily. Et non, merci, je préfère que tu attendes ce cher Potter ici. Tu as intérêt à lui avoir dit tout ce que tu as à lui dire quand je reviens, sinon, gare à ton matricule !

- Hum… je vais essayer.

- Non, tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas le faire.

Je lui fais un sourire radieux et me lève avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester. Je sors après lui avoir fait un petit signe de main. Je marche d'un pas vif vers la fameuse tour d'astronomie. J'ai besoin d'un bol d'air frais et il est hors de question de sortir, Lily ne me le pardonnerait pas. Pas ce soir. Et de toute façon, je n'en ai aucune envie. Au détour d'un couloir, je croise Potter, Remus et Pettigrow. Pas de trace de Sirius. J'essaie de museler la pointe de douleur mêlée de déception qui tente de percer encore mes restes de barrières d'assurance, une dernière fois, histoire de bien en piétiner les vestiges. Peine perdue. Ça fait mal…

- Potter ! Je crois que Lily a quelque chose à te dire. Enfin, j'en suis sûre.

Ça fera au moins une chose dont je serais sûre aujourd'hui…

- Elle t'attend dans la salle commune, mais dépêche-toi. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle y arrive si tu ne te vas pas un peu plus vite. Ne lâche surtout pas avant qu'elle ne crache le morceau, ça risque de prendre un certain temps.

Potter me regarde d'un air aussi ahuri que Pettigrow l'est habituellement, tandis que je fais un clin d'œil complice à Remus. Comme ça, on est au moins deux à comprendre. Maintenant, direction la tour d'astro. Pour de bon cette fois, je ne me laisserai plus arrêter.

Peut-être que si, finalement. À une intersection, une main m'attrape soudainement l'avant-bras. Je me sens tirée dans une salle de classe vide -sans doute celle dont je parlais à Lily ?-. Je me retourne vers celui qui m'a tirée et… miracle ?...

- Sirius !

- Sirius ? Depuis quand as-tu cessé de m'appeler par mon nom ?

Plus d'une semaine, dans ma tête.

- C'était… juste à cause de l'effet de surprise, Black.

- Pitié, ne recommence pas.

- Ne pas recommencer quoi, Black ?

Il me fait un sourire en coin, tout en s'asseyant sur une table, entre moi et la sortie. Oh Merlin, par pitié, sauve-moi… Va-t'en Sirius ! Enfin… non, reste ! Pitié, que mon conflit intérieur ne soit pas visible à l'extérieur… !

- Légère contradiction interne ?

- Pourquoi… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ton visage. Tu n'arrêtes pas de changer d'expression. Ça doit être troublant, ma pauvre…

Tu es voyant ? Dites, comment il fait pour me percer à jour comme ça ?

- Pitié, Black, je n'ai pas besoin de la compassion d'un pauvre mec comme toi.

Aïe ! Ça fait aussi mal de l'appeler par son prénom que de le rejeter comme ça.

- Ça doit être dur pour toi, non ?

- De quoi Black ? De t'envoyer bouler ? Pas vraiment non, c'est aussi facile que tous les autres jours de l'année. C'est dans ma nature.

Il grimace ? Je lui ai fait mal ? Impossible ! Il ne faut pas prendre ses rêves… ses cauchemars… enfin, peu importe, il ne faut prendre ce que l'on pense pour la réalité. Jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qui est dans ta nature ? Te contredire à longueur de journée ? Tu n'es pas une très bonne actrice, tu sais ?

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu'il m'a totalement percée à jour ? Help !

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, Black, j'aimerais retourner dans mon dortoir. Je veux aller me coucher.

Aïe ! Et pleurer, aussi. Parce que c'est sûrement ce que je vais faire. Enfin, non, je ne vais pas pleurer. Quoique, c'est très tentant… Peu importe. J'y réfléchirai en temps voulu. J'avance vers la sortie et le bouscule. Oui, je suis furieuse. Ou en miettes. Mais ça revient au même non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'attrape -encore !- par le bras ? Merlin, tu ne trouves pas que j'ai assez souffert ? Non, il faut que tu en rajoutes ? Bravo, bravo…

- Luytena… Tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort.

Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là, actuellement ? Dis-moi, Sirius, tu ne trouves pas que ton visage est beaucoup, beaucoup, trop près du mien ? Je trouve que tu te rapproches dangereusement. Tes lèvres, aussi. Elles sont bien trop proches des miennes. Ou pas assez. Qui vient de franchir la distance ? Ne me dites pas que c'est moi, par pitié ! Si ? Alors là, chapeau… Tous mes efforts réduits à néant en quelques secondes… Magnifique !

Tout comme ses lèvres… Catastrophe ! Impact imminent ! Bouge la tête, Luyt', bouge ! Oh, non, ne bouge pas finalement… Son parfum, mon dieu, son parfum… Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon ! Et… ses lèvres touchent les miennes ? Alerte ! Et puis, que fait ma main dans ses cheveux ? Attendez ? J'embrasse Sirius, là ? Vous en êtes sûrs ?

Mes yeux s'arrondissent sous le coup de la surprise. Veuillez réessayer plus tard, mon cerveau ne sera pas opérationnel avant un bon bout de temps !

Voilà qu'il se sépare de moi, enfin. Et pourtant, c'est bien trop tôt à mon goût. J'inspire encore son odeur exquise…

- Alors, Luytena ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, est-ce que je mérite vraiment ma réputation de celui qui embrasse le mieux ?

Oui, mille fois oui !

- Même pas en rêve Black.

Je recule encore, de façon à m'éloigner un peu plus de lui, de son essence séductrice et traîtresse, de ses lèvres, si douces et parfaites… De lui quoi. Un mètre et demi de distance de sécurité afin de pouvoir mieux résister à mes pulsions. Ce n'est rien que mes hormones, c'est normal, c'est l'âge ! Ça passera aussi vite que c'est arrivé. Enfin, plus vite en fait, j'espère, parce que tout ça a mis un bail à s'installer correctement.

La sortie est libre. Je me lève de la table sur laquelle je m'étais assise et m'apprête à lui tourner le dos et partir sans un mot. Derrière moi, je l'entends soupirer, et je devine qu'il roule des yeux, ou peut-être bien qu'il les lève au ciel. Peu importe.

Alors que j'ai déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte, je le sens me tirer encore le bras. Cette fois, je sens le bois de la porte dans mon dos. Il se rapproche encore, brise la distance entre nous deux. Il penche sa tête vers moi, et plus précisément vers mon oreille.

- Pas très coopérative, hein ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Sirius…

- Voilà qui est mieux. Encore un petit effort ?

Ça fait un mal de chien ! Pourquoi il se rit de moi comme ça ? Salaud ! Et je perçois son sourire contre mon oreille, alors que je me débats (pauvrement, certes, mais j'essaie, du moins).

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tu l'as ta victoire, ça ne te suffit pas ? Lâche-moi maintenant.

Oui, je suis agressive ! Parce que j'en ai marre, tout simplement.

- Bon sang, Luytena. Quand est-ce que tu te décideras enfin à ouvrir les yeux ? Je ne me fous pas de toi.

Dur mots, tellement doux… J'aimerais y croire, mais mon interlocuteur est Sirius Black. Sirius Black, bon sang ! Comment pourrais-je croire ça ? Mensonges ! Délicieux mensonges, certes… Mais mensonges tout de même. Je lui lance un regard noir pour appuyer mes pensées. Le message est bien passé là ?

- Luytena, je t'aime.

Moi aussi Sirius. Mais jamais je ne te l'avouerai. Je lui fais un demi-sourire d'excuse tout en soupirant. J'espère qu'il comprendra.

- Tu es pire que non-coopérative. Mais j'y arriverai.

Là, mon sourire est enfin franc. Son visage se rapproche encore du mien. J'aime quand il m'embrasse !

Je l'aime ? Je l'aime.

En fin de compte, tout est une question de point d'interrogation…


End file.
